Confession gone Bad!
by Imelicious
Summary: I was on a mission with Logan, Jane and mission lasted for one hour. After the mission we were resting on a Island.Logan went to find something to do in the forest,maybe hunt like an animal. Later Jane went in the woods to find him,I was alone with Kurt."I'm getting worried,Rogue,what 'bout you?""I don't" I was lying I was very worried "lets go find them" Read and Review! continue?
1. Chapter 1

Immy: Hello I'm back I do not own X-men Marvel does please Support the official release.

This is my first X-men fic,so be nice. I think Logan and Rogue are a very cute couple ^^.

We all know they love each other -Wink-

R&R!

Confession gone bad.

Rogue Pov:

I was on a mission with Logan, Jane and Kurt,The mission lasted for one hour. After the mission we were resting on a Island.

Logan went to find something to do in the forest,maybe hunt like an animal. Later Jane went in the woods to find him,I was alone with Kurt.

"I'm getting worried,Rogue,what 'bout you?"

"I don't" I was lying I was very worried "lets go find them"

"Lets split up you go that way"I pointed to the east "and I that way"

"Okay,well good luck!" He disappeared.

I walked for 10 minutes,when I heard Logan talking,I was happy so I walked a lil' faster.I wondered who he was talking to. and Yes I found out he was talking to Jane. I wish I didn't hear them.

"Forget him"Logan said.

"I can't Logan,I love him"

What are they talking 'bout?

"But I love you"

"Logan...no...I just don't love you" Jane walked away.

I quickly ran to the Plane,went inside and just acted normal.

Kurt popped up.

"Found them!"

"I see"

"What are you doing here? Did you search?"

"Of course,I am just tired"

"Okay!"

Jane walked in the plane. The sight of her wanted to make me cry,but I held it in. I won't cry.

"What's wrong,Rogue?"

"I want to go home"

"Okay,ah Logan is here"Kurt said.

"What's wrong?"Logan said.

"Rogue doesn't feel well"Jane answered.

"Then lets go"Logan said.

He piloted the Plane home. I hate him,but I hate Jane more than him...I hate them both,stupid right.

I sighed

* * *

When we arrived home.

I quickly walked to the house,to my room,jumped on my bed,then I stood up and locked my door.

I walked to my bed and put my face on my pillow,as I cried.

Why?! Why does he like her? am I not better...? I guess not...I should not care...I don't like him...I hate Logan! Who am I kidding...I love his voice...how he's rude...his smirk...His eyes...he...damn it! Rogue get a grip.

I heard a knock on my door and someone trying to open it,then it opened. How?! The person shut the door again.

"Rogue,how do you feel now?" Logan asked.

Oh my gosh! He's gonna see me crying! Hide my face, I put my face in my pillow again.

"Fiwe"I said

"What?!"

I lift my face a little and say"Fine"

"If you are talking to me _**face** me_"

I coughed fake "I can't"

He said nothing,I felt a hand pull me up,he held my shirt.

"What are you doing?!"

"Look at me"

"I do not want to look at you!"

He put me down on the bed again,only this time I was facing him dead in the eye.

"Why are you crying?"

"None of your business!"

"It's my business"

"Why?! You care because Jane doesn't like you?! huh?!" I didn't know what I was saying,I just blurred words out.

"..." Logan looked at me"Can I not worry 'bout you,Rogue?" he sat on the edge of my bed now. I blushed

He didn't ask me how I knew that Jane Rejected him.

"..."

I sat up,I looked him dead in the eye.

"You want to know the reason why I'm crying,right?" I said "You!"

"What? Why?"

"Never mind!" I threw my pillows at Logan."I hate you!"

He dodge them,and crawled closer to me and held both of my hands. "Why? Tell me"

I blushed at what he did. "I just do not feel well..."

I looked away."Can you leave?"

"I won't just leave..."

"Leave!"

"Fine" He stood up and walked to my door,he opens it.

"I hate you..."

He sighed. Closed the door again.

"Don't act like a bitch and tell me"

He took a seat on my bed.

"Logan...why do you...love...Jane...?"

"I...do...not...know..."

I faked a smile."I feel Nauseous again..." I lay down."You can go"

"You! do not mess with my kindness"

"kindness? You call that kindness?!"

"Yes" He said pissed.

I noticed,so I teased him."Tch It's not working,you are forcing me to tell you something?"

"It's because I want to listen to you"

"Don't! I do not want to talk to you!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

I laughed,I put my hand in front of my mouth.

"So you're laughing again" He smirked.

I blushed. "I-id-i-ot" I turned my face away from him.

"Are you blushing?"

"N-no!"

"I didn't know you could!" He smiled,Yes he smiled.

"Y-y-you can smile!"

"I am human-mutant"

"I guess so" I looked at my feet,then at him"I..am going to sleep so night"

He stands up.

I lay down,He walks to me and walks to my side. He kissed my forehead.I blushed.

"Night,Rogue"

Why did he kiss me? Who cares he kissed me!

He walked to the door and left. I smiled and had a nice dream.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY.

In the hallway.

I was on top of the hill!

Then every bit of happiness flew away,like the wind, I wanted to cry when I saw Jane hanging on Logan's hand.

Why?!

I walked to my room again,and sulked.I'm weak.

Damn it! ROGUE!

* * *

Immy: Done! I am also gonna write a story 'bou Gambit and Polaris! so wait for it! Read and Review! tell me if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2 List

Immy: Hello I'm back I do not own X-men Marvel does please Support the official release.

This is my first X-men fic,so be nice. I think Logan and Rogue are a very cute couple ^^.

We all know they love each other -Wink-

R&R!

Confession gone bad.

Rogue Pov:

so here I am in my room,eating chips with cheese. Thank goodness I have a fridge in my room.

I called Kitty to tell her to tell Ororo That I'm sick and I can't get come down, if she can she can sent someone to bring food for me.

Ororo came to my room to check if I had a fever.

I was prepared so I faked everything,I went to the bathroom and drank some warm water rinsed it in my mouth,then spit it out.

Walked to my bed and just lay there coughing.

Ororo Came inside and checked my temperature.

"You do have a fever...and on this important day..."

"I am sorry"

"It's okay,Get well"

Damn,stupid day to fake being sick. Today was a important party for Humans and Mutants.

Ororo walked to open the door,then turned around and said. "Rogue,1 person is staying home"

She left.

I wonder who? Who cares I will just be quiet

I stood up and sneaked to my window,and waited for everyone to leave, after some waiting they left. Their gonna come home tomorrow. Yahooo!

I waited 30 minutes and went to lie down.

I got bored so I went to train.

At the training room.

I was wearing black short like really short pants and a purple tank.

I opened the door and walked in. I saw HIM.

"Rogue?"

Damn,Ororo!

"Logan,why are you not at the party?"

He shrugs"hate parties,You?"

"I am sick alitle bit"

"If you are sick stay in your room,I'll make something for you"

"No,I want to train" The image of Jane holding his hand popped in my head. "Get out of my head!"

"What?"

"Nothing!'' i yelled back "No on second thought,listen closely"

I walked to were he was standing,he was leaning on a wall.

I held the collar of his shirt.

"Why don't you notice me"

He looked shocked at me.

"what do you mean?"

"Why...DO YOU L-LOVE JANE?!"

"I do not...know..."

"...Forget I asked"

"it just clicked"

I mimicked him "It just clicked,Like it clicked for you it clicked for me too"

"What?"

"I hate you! Why?! Why! You Moron!" I hit his chest repeatedly "Idiot! Why?! Why?! huh?! why! Bastard! Why do I love you?" I cried.

I ran out of the training room.

He followed pulled me to him.I did not face him,He pulled my face to face him.

"Rogue I do not love Jane! I was just practicing... "

"What do you mean?"

".Jane helped me practice to confess because i can't" He sighed.

I looked at him.

He wiped my tears of his face."I never confessed to a girl before,Girls confess to me"

He smiled at me."Sorry for the misunderstanding"

"Why...snik...did...you...say...that before?"

"I,well I didn't know what to say"

"Y-You got N-nervous?"

"Yea..."

He lowered his face to mine,and kissed my forehead lightly.

"I still won't forgive you!"

He smiled,and placed his lips on mine,the kiss was sincere,very sincere.

I was furking happy.

He out of nowhere felt my forehead.

"You do you really have a fever?"

I coughed fake.

"Rogue,go to your room"

"Why?"

"Your sick,so go,I'll bring you something to eat"

"Can you cook?"

"Yes,I can make soup"

"Can it be chicken soup?"

"Yeah"

I walked to my room is going to nurse me,Yahoo~!

Later he came to my room,with a hot bowl of soup.

"Here" He handed it to me.

I coughed.

"I can't eat on my own,Feed me...Please?"

"Ah,Okay"

He took a chair and sat on it.

he looked at me,and sighed.

"You are helpless"

"I am not"

"Want me to feed you?"

"I am helpless"

He took the spoon and blew it.

"Here"

I took a bite.

"Delicious" I said when I swallowed.

"Rogue?'

"Yea?"

He reached for my head."Are you really sick?"

I was shocked.

"I..umh...Of..course..*Cough*...I..am...sick..." I stutter.

"Rogue do not play with me"

"Okay...I..am..not...sick.."I looked the other way.

"So that means I can kiss you"

"What?!" I blushed.

He stood up from his chair,gotin my bed,and kissed me,It felt magically.

I kissed back.

He pulled the covers over us.

I turned him around,so now he is on the bed and I am on him.

I smiled,he smiled back.

I laid my head on his muscular tanned chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I always wanted to lay on a guys chest,it is on my list"

"Really? List? what is on the list?"

"Yea,I have a list of 10 things I want to do with my boyfriend/Lover"

"Name them"

" a boyfriend. 2. Get a kiss(First kiss). on his chest. on the same bed. under the full moon,with red..bloody red roses. -out" I blushed madly,because what I was gonna say now was embaressing." ...first...time..."

Logan chuckled."Go on"

"at a expensive place hotspring. together.9If you are the right one Marry.10 I want 2 children"

I smile,as I stare in his eyes.

"I see" He looked me in the eyes"1 check,2 check,3 check,4 check"

"Yeah"

"We need to do the rest"

"Yup"

"Not now,Maybe next month or when we have a full moon"

He kissed me.

"Go to sleep"

"Hn."

I smile,anda fell asleep in his arm. It feels nice.

* * *

DONE REVIEW AND READ!  
REVIEW IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU DO NOT THEN I DO NOT KNOW IF IS SHOULD CONTINUE OR STOP.


End file.
